Alphabet Challenge
by PrincessOfDestiny18
Summary: What it says on the tin! 26 (if I ever get around to writing them!) one-shots relating to Ash and Misty's relationship. Pokeshippy goodness included.
1. A is for Ash

**A/N: Hello! My motivation/time/energy for writing isn't great at the minute, as I have a lot on in terms of uni work. So, I've decided to do an Alphabet Challenge so I can post short one-shots, because I do miss writing, I just don't have much energy to think of plots! My boyfriend gave me a list of prompts and some of them are, uh, interesting... This one is pretty short, and it's mostly implied Pokeshipping, but I hope you enjoy it! Also, sorry if there's any messages - my brain is mush at the minute!**

* * *

**A is for Ash**

Misty tightened her coat around her as she exited to the outdoors, noting the bitter Autumn breeze, before turning to face the person still in the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night, sweetheart?" a concerned Mrs Ketchum asked from the doorway, rubbing her arms for added warmth.

"I would love to, Delia, but I really need to be at the Gym in the morning for that delivery; Daisy's still in the Orange Islands visiting Tracey's parents," Misty explained, completing her sentence with a sad smile.

Delia reflected the young woman's expression. "Well, I'll see you on Friday, won't I?"

Misty's smile became joyous, giving Delia a toothy grin. "As always."

With that, the pair said their goodbyes and Misty went to get into her car that was parked on the road in front of the quaint Ketchum home, where she had left it two days previous. As she opened the door, however, she paused, noticing something in the distance. A great tree stood far in the distance, but was still clear due to its size, its leaves dancing round the trunk as they fell from the branches, causing sprinkles of red, orange and yellow around it. Misty smiled wistfully, as memories came flooding back to her.

* * *

_She appreciated the warmth of the sun's rays on her milky skin, but also the light breeze that caused her orange hair to flutter lightly. She was sat beside her best friend. He had messy, black hair with a cap on his head that was slightly worn from adventure. Leaning against the large tree behind them, said cap was covering his eyes as he rested them. His Pikachu and her Togepi slept peacefully next to one another in front of their trainers. _

"_You know something, Ash?" Misty asked suddenly._

_Ash grunted, and then said, "What?" his voice vacant and sleepy._

"_This tree is an ash tree," Misty said, looking up at the large branches above her head, dressed in luscious green leaves. Ash sat up slightly and pushed his cap away from his eyes._

"_Someone named this tree after me?" he said, looking at her, perplexed. Misty rolled her eyes at him._

"_No, Ash, it's the type of tree."_

_Ash looked up, like Misty was moments earlier. "Whoa…" he breathed, taking in its height, strength and beauty. "Pretty cool tree to share a name with. It's tall and strong and great… Like me!"_

_Misty scoffed. "Okay, I _might_ allow you strong, great is a maybe, but _tall_?! You're still a good few inches shorter than me."_

_The boy scowled and folded his arms defiantly. "So? I'm only twelve; I'll beat you, you'll see. You're just freakishly tall."_

_Misty giggled, pulling down his cap over his eyes, causing him to yell out in disagreement. "Jealous, much?" she winked at him and he flushed red, turning away from her to avoid her gaze. A few moments of silence passed, Misty was no longer focused on her male companion, instead looking out over the quiet town before them. She sighed heavily, causing Ash to look at her expectedly._

"_Something wrong, Mist?"_

_She smiled softly, keeping her gaze on Pallet. "Ash… Can we do this every summer?" she paused, as she collected her thoughts. "You know, just… sit here, together?"_

_Ash was a little confused, not by the request, but the fact she felt she had to make it. "Of course, Misty!" he beamed. "Wouldn't have it any other way…"_

* * *

Misty smiled fondly at that very tree before her, the affectionate memories hugging her and suddenly she no longer felt cold. Giving the falling leaves and large branches one last look, she grinned softly and got into her car, a happy thought floating in her mind.

When the leaves returned, so would he.


	2. B is for Beacon

**A/N: Sorry that I'm getting through this at such a snail's pace! My boyfriend gave me some rather... obscure words that means I'm struggling to think of ideas at times haha! Also I start exams next week (oh joy!) so I'm drowning in revision right now. Hopefully when they finish in three weeks (*sob*) I will have more time and energy to write for you wonderful people! Apologies if Bonnie/Clemont seem out of character - I haven't seen much/any of the XY series so I kind of just made them as to how I've imagined them. It's also not set at any particular time, but they haven't met Serena yet. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ash was sulking. He loved his adventures, and loved exploring Kalos. And yet… He couldn't shake this feeling. He'd had it on his other adventures, but this time it was more prominent. He hated this feeling, partially because he didn't understand what it was, but also because it made him a little bit sombre. He stared down into his cola drink, and even though his eyes were transfixed on the liquid he knew that his travel companions were staring at him worriedly. He couldn't tell them about the feeling though; Brock was the only friend he'd ever told about it, and then he stopped travelling with him, leaving Ash to retreat into himself when he felt it. Previously he'd only felt it when he was near water or if they saw a Politoad or a Psyduck or something (luckily, someone in every _freakin'_ town they went to seemed to have a Psyduck(!)) but this whole region was cloaked in the feeling. Why did everything in this stupid region remind him of her? He groaned in exasperation, gaining more concern from his friends.

"Is everything alright, Ash?" Clemont asked, pushing his glasses further onto his nose.

Ash leaned back against his chair, turning his attention to the brilliant Prism Tower. The tower was a beacon of light over the dark city, and the most famous Kalos landmark. His heart stung as he heard the familiar voice in his head. He hadn't realised how much he'd needed her when she was next to him. As he stared at the illumination surrounding the tower he began to ponder. It reminded him of her in several ways. First of all, she had mentioned _so many _times how romantic the Kalos region was, and how much she'd love to see the Prism tower and eat dinner outside of one of Lumiose's many cafes, much like the one he sat outside at that moment. But also, because, as cheesy as it sounded, it was kind of like her; _really_ tall, bright like her orange hair and, to him, she was his beacon; she had guided him when he had been, to be frank, useless. She kept his ego in check, but also supported him hugely. She'd called it being his coach. He'd called it being his best friend (admittedly, it did take until she left for him to openly admit that part).

"Yeah, I'm fine," he murmured. He reached into his vest pocket and fiddled with the tiny figurine inside of it; the only thing that provided him comfort during his low moments. Bonnie eyed him suspiciously.

"What's in your pocket?" the cute little blonde asked, pushing her hands on the table to hoist herself up, as if it would give her a better view.

Ash flushed red and almost fell off his chair, causing the young girl to giggle. "N-nothing," he stammered, thrusting his hand further into his pocket to add further protection to his beloved item. Bonnie wasn't convinced, and gestured subtly for her mouse Pokémon, Dedenne, to crawl under the table and sneak the item away from Ash. Obediently, Dedenne jumped from Bonnie's lap, sneaked under the table and up Ash's leg. The action caused Ash to call out in surprise and retract his hand, which was now replaced by the little mouse grabbing his precious item. He tried to protest, but Dedenne had already returned to Bonnie, who was cooing over the small object.

"Oh wow, it's so cute!" Bonnie said, twirling the item in her fingers. Ash caught Clemont send him a sideways look, causing him to blush furiously.

"Bonnie, give it back!" he said, reaching forward to steal it from the little girl's hand, but she held the object close to her chest protectively.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked. "Tell me what it is and I'll give it back."

Ash groaned in defeat. He had to admit, for a seven-year-old, Bonnie sure was sneaky.

"Fine," he growled. "It's a fishing lure; I got it from my friend."

"Is it her on the lure?" Bonnie asked, holding it up, close to her face. She examined the tiny figure; its bright hair, its winking expression and cute little outfit. Bonnie also noted the ponytail in the girl's hair; it reminded her of her own ponytail, causing her to grin.

"Yes, it is," Ash muttered.

"She's pretty," Bonnie commented. "I like her hair, and her clothes. I'd like to meet her."

Ash couldn't help but smile slightly, noting how adorable Bonnie looked, twirling the lure round in mystification.

"I'm sure she'd like to meet you too," Ash replied. Suddenly, Bonnie smirked, which caused Ash to feel a sudden wave of dread.

"Why do you keep it in your pocket?" Bonnie giggled. "Think you're gonna catch some Magikarp in there?"

Clemont smiled at both his sister's amusement and Ash's clear mortification. He hadn't known Ash long, and he knew nothing of the mysterious girl on the lure, but he had a feeling there was more than friendship between her and his new companion.

"I…" Ash had no answer. "I just do, can we drop it?"

Bonnie grinned. "What's her name?" She asked excitedly. "Where does she live? What does she do? Is she a trainer?"

Ash groaned once more. "Her name is Misty, she's from Cerulean City in Kanto, my home region, and yes, she's a trainer; she's actually the Gym Leader of Cerulean."

"Oh wow, she's a gym leader too! We have some much in common… I really hope I can meet her! She sounds great," Bonnie said, directing a cute smile at Ash, which he couldn't help but return.

"You can have it back now," Bonnie said, handing the lure to its owner. "But only if you promise we can meet the real thing someday?"

Ash chuckled, placing the lure back in its rightful place. "Okay, I promise," he paused, and looked down at his drink, still feeling a tad awkward, especially given the look of amusement Clemont was giving him. "I'm gonna get a refill, does anyone want anything?"

Both siblings replied with a polite decline, and as soon as Ash was inside of the café and out of earshot, Bonnie giggled.

"Well, big brother, my job just got a little bit easier!"

Clemont looked at her, questionably. "How so?"

She giggled again. "I only have you to sort out because I definitely, definitely, _definitely _don't need to find Ash a wife. He found one all on his own."


End file.
